Usagi's Umbrella
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, Shoujoai, FxF, AU. While waiting on Michiru at the bus stop, Usagi looks at her umbrella and is reminded of their very first meeting at that same stop. Semi-short oneshot. Usagi x Michiru, Softshipping


I never thought that I would find the right one for me. I never thought I would offer someone who I didn't even know shelter. I never thought I would care for anyone ever again. Not after what had happened with my now ex-boyfriend. My friends had tried to cheer me up, but for weeks nothing they tried worked. I went about my daily life not really living it, but merely going through the motions. Funny, they say that love is grand, that when you're in love, nothing else matters. Well I can tell you that they're full of horse shit. They don't speak of all the pain and heartache and tough times that come with this infallible disease that plagues us so. They don't speak of the lies and secrets and adultery that come with it. They don't say anything about discovering out about it in the worst way possible. They don't speak of how to forget about it nor how to rid your heart of the torture inflicted upon its sensitive surface. I guess that takes what they call a miracle.

**Usagi's Umbrella**

By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naoko Takeneuchi owns Sailor Moon, I don't. I came up with the character Hikari Yuriko so you can't use her without my permission.

**!!Author's Note!!** Just a little diddy I thought I'd do when I heard the song 'Bus Stop' by the Hollies on the radio this past Tuesday at the café  
at the college I go to. And yes, it is another Usagi x Michiru fanfiction, however not part of the Soft Cruelty story set. Also thought I'd try to adopt  
Satashi-sama's way of laying out a story. Let me know if you think it works well or if I should stick with my original layout formatting.  
(not a poll, just want your opinion as readers if layout makes a difference) Thanks!

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

I don't know if she was a miracle or not, but she sure opened my eyes, and heart. Even after I swore never to love again, swore never to bare my heart and soul again, she blew right past all the barriers and walls I put up to protect myself as though they didn't even exist. Now I know what they meant about love truly being a gift. Sometimes I wonder why things happen the way they do. Perhaps most of us are meant to go through heartache and pain so that when we finally do receive that gift, we may recognize it and grasp it. So that we may hold onto it, nurture it, and never let it go. This old umbrella of mine and I have been through a lot. It's shielded me from many a storm. And now it protects two. My beautiful ocean goddess, how I miss you so. Every second that goes by that you are not with me, my heart aches. I yearn to feel you next to me. I yearn to see your shining face, your deep eyes, your dazzling smile. Five o'clock cannot come fast enough for me. But I know I will see you soon. So I can deal with the dull pain within my chest; the sad feeling within my soul; the desire within my body. I can deal with them. Smiling a bit to myself, I take out my old blue and gold umbrella and open it, even though the sun is shining bright and I stand there at the bus stop and wait.

I can feel, and see out of the corners of my eyes, people staring at me as though I were insane. I merely smiled a knowing smile and gave them a small wave back. I felt a slight tug on the side of my skirt. One little girl, no older than four stood there looking up at me with sapphire eyes and aqua colored hair. Smiling I knelt down so that I was eye level with her as her mother looked on. By her body language I knew she was slightly nervous and somewhat embarrassed her daughter was acting in such a way to a stranger.

"Is there something I can help you with, small lady?" I asked softly.

"Why do you have an umbrella? The sun is up and there are not any clouds in the sky."

I smiled at the innocence of the youth, "Because one of my friends told me it was going to rain today at about five o'clock. I'm meeting my very special friend here because she doesn't have an umbrella with her today."

"Ohhh. I understand. So is your friend one of those men I see on the television at my house?"

"No, she's not. However she does know a lot about the weather."

"Is she pretty like you?"

Smiling even more I replied, "Yes, she is very pretty and I love her very much. In fact, your hair reminds me of hers. It is aqua colored, just like yours."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Well, I think I have one in my purse." I looked up at her mother for an acknowledgement it was okay, receiving a nod in reply. I unzipped my purse and pulled out my wallet. Sifting through the pictures I found one of me and my Michiru.

"Here." I said, handing it to the little girl. "That's my friend and I. Her name is Michiru Kaioh."

"Wow." The girl replied in wonderment as she looked at the picture. "You're friends with Kaioh-sama?"

"Mmm. She's my Michiru-chan."

"My daughter wants to be just like her when she grows up." The mother spoke up as she looked on.

"Is that so?" I looked at the little girl, "Well what's your name, small lady?"

"My name is Yuriko. Hikari Yuriko. And I'm learning to play the violin just like Kaioh-sama."

"My name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." I replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Well Hikari-hime, the violin isn't easy to play. But if it's okay with your okaa-san, I'd like to make you a deal."

"Mommy, what's a deal?" Yuriko turned to her mother.

"It's a very important promise between two people, sweety."

"Okay." She replied as she turned back, "I promise."

I reached into my purse once again and pulled out a pair of tickets. They were to one of Michiru's concerts that were coming up this weekend which had been sold out for months. Turning to the little girl I held them out to her. "If you promise to keep practicing your violin, I'll give you these tickets to Kaioh-sama's concert this weekend. Now these are very special tickets because they'll let you and your mother actually meet Kaioh-sama after the show."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you have to promise me you'll keep practicing, no matter what." I said in mock sternness.

"I promise." Yuriko nodded back gravely.

Smiling again and giving the little girl the tickets I replied, "Okay, here you go." Standing back up I saw the mother mouth a 'Thank you' to me. Smiling to her I nodded and put my wallet back in my purse along with the picture. "I hope to see you both there." I finished, picking up my umbrella once again and standing up.

"Arigatou gosaimasu, Usagi-sama."

I watched as the four-thirty bus came and Yuriko and her mother boarded. Little did I realize that fate would have it that Yuriko's eventual meeting with Michiru would lead her to become one of the most famous violinists in Japan. And always, she would thank Michiru and me for her success. I stood calmly at the bus stop, watching the people all come and go as I thought about my Michiru. It was back in the middle of July of last year when I had first seen her. A downright miserable and dreary Monday, the rain that fell from the darkened skies making it even worse. I was just getting off of work and that's when I saw her standing alone at the corner, shivering and without any protection from the rain. The memory came back to me as though it had just happened yesterday, even though it wasn't one of our happier ones.

_Dashing through the streets as I kept an eye on my watch, I hoped to catch the last bus back to my home. The rain pelted down on me and I was only glad that I had finally gotten off work. This rain was dragging even my unwavering spirit down in its liquid misery it unremorsefully showered upon my city. 'Oh I hope I make it in time. I don't have enough money for a taxi.' I thought to myself as I rounded the corner and sprinted down the almost deserted sidewalk, my blue and gold umbrella held out at an angle in front of me to shield me from most of the rain, my legs, shoes, and socks fully soaked from dashing through puddles on the sidewalk. I could see the bus stop in front of me, checking my watch I saw I was going to make it with a few minutes to spare. Slowing my pace I noticed a lone figure standing there at the corner. A crack of thunder shook me slightly but I was far too concerned about the person standing there waiting._

_As I neared I could see she did not have any jacket or an umbrella to help keep her dry. Her aqua colored hair hung heavily and thoroughly soaked, matted to her head and neck. Her body shivered in the light breeze that blew that afternoon and I heard, as well as saw, her let out a small sneeze which sounded incredibly cute to me. 'Now you just wait a second, Tsukino Usagi, what exactly do you mean cute? She's a stranger for kami-sama.' My conscious yelled at me, the pain from my previous breakup coming back into play. 'Stranger she may be, but she needs help. She could catch pneumonia if she doesn't get out of the rain soon.' I argued back._

_Slowing to a halt at the corner, she noticed me and nodded, stepping away slightly as she looked away. She sneezed again and I moved closer to stand next to her, holding my umbrella over the both of us. She must have noticed the lack of rain falling upon her and looked up to see what had stopped it, the pitter-patter of the water falling on the vinyl now filling both our ears. Smiling nervously, I looked up at her since she was slightly taller than I was and said, "Share my umbrella with me?" What I saw in her eyes that day I'll never forget. 'Kami-sama she has such sad eyes.'_

"_Ar-arigatou. Demo, I think it's a little late for that." She sniffled, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to sob._

"_Eh? Miss? Daijoubu?" I put a hand on her shoulder only to have her suddenly turn into my arms, crying on my shoulder._

'_I hope I didn't offend her, but if I did then why would she have thanked me? Ohhh, now what do I do?' I thought as I realized my arms had already wrapped their way around her. Her soaked clothes pressed between us but I didn't care if she got me wet, her arms and hands were like ice. "Shh, shh. It'll be okay." I whispered as I slowly rubbed her back and let her cry into my shoulder. "I'm Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."_

"_M-Michiru K-K-Kaioh." I heard her sob back. I felt her pull away slightly, wiping at her eyes with a hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's okay," I held fast, sensing she needed this more than she let on "It's perfectly okay. Are you okay? Something is obviously wrong, I can tell just by the look in your eyes. One such as you should never have to look as sad as you do."_

"_Gomen nasai. It's just my best friend I've known since I was four was killed this past Thursday in a race she was in and…I don't know, I-I just f-feel so lost without her." She sobbed before breaking down into tears once again._

_The words hit me like a thunderbolt. I knew who she was talking about as I had heard it on the news myself. Haruka Tenoh was killed in a race in Kyoto last Thursday in a seven car crash coming off, what was it? The fourth turn? I felt her lean back into me even as I pulled her close. I felt my heart wrench painfully in my chest as tears came to my own eyes for her loss. My umbrella fell out of the way as my grip on it slackened and the rain fell on the both of us. In moments I was drenched as well, her hot salty tears mixing with the cool, fresh rain._

Looking up at the sky I saw that it had darkened fast, glancing at my watch I saw that, sure enough, it was ten 'til five o'clock. Knowing the bus would be here soon and smiling to myself I heard the distant roll of thunder as the storm approached. Reaching into my pants pocket I fingered the velvet box that held treasure within its tiny walls. Today was the day. The day I asked my Michiru-chan to be with me forever. The ring itself was somewhat simple, made out of purest platinum. Two small dolphins held a turquoise-hued diamond solidly in place. The engagement, if she accepted, was sure to make headline news in the music industry seeing how she had still not let anyone except our closest friends know the truth behind our relationship yet. It would surely get a raise out of the whole musical spotlight. That thought made me somewhat hesitant about asking her. It would mean our secret would be out for all to view and scrutinize and exploit. 'Get a grip on yourself Usagi-no-baka. Does any of that really matter so long as you and Michiru are happy?' my conscious once again barged into my thoughts. It was right. I would have to stand firm in my resolve. No matter what the future brings, I have to hope that Michiru and I will be together to face it.

And then it happened. Just as I brought my wrist up to check the time, my watch beeped merrily, signaling that it was five o'clock. Hearing the low rumble of the bus coming around the corner and down the street, I felt the first droplet splash on my cheek. Smiling and raising my umbrella, the sky cut loose upon the unsuspecting citizens of Tokyo. Giggling slightly at those unfortunate enough to not have an umbrella or jacket, which was about ninety eight percent of them, I watched the bus stop and its doors open. The people filed out into the rain, hurrying as fast as they could through the afternoon crowd of people. Watching carefully, I finally saw her. Stepping regally off the bus I was at her side in a flash, protecting her from the rain.

"Usagi-chan!" She cried out with joy, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"My Michi, how I've missed you so." I replied, my arms twining their way around her waist.

We stood there, embracing each other at the bus stop, under my umbrella amidst some odd looks and the coming and going of people hurrying to get out of the rain. Catching me suddenly off guard, she drew back and planted a kiss firmly on my shocked lips. Too caught up to think really, I returned the intimate sign of affection, kissing her back with equal fervor. Amidst stares and onlookers in the rain she pulled away.

"What was that for?" I questioned, a smile on my face, "Not that I minded at all."

"Our anniversary and the fact that I haven't seen you since this morning." She replied happily.

"What about keeping it on the low down?" I asked as I looked around us at the stares and glances we were attracting.

She shrugged before pulling away slightly, "I came to the conclusion today at work that I feel comfortable enough with it now not to care. I want everyone to know I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Who cares what anyone else thinks."

"Ahh. I see. Well, in that case…" I stepped back, my hand reaching inside my pocket as I lowered the umbrella.

"Ack! Usagi-chan! We're getting drenched!" she cried, putting her hands up to cover her head from the downpour, but with little effect.

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary I knelt before her, bringing the small velvet box up so that everyone could see. Despite the rain, quite a few people stopped and watched. My heart threatened to leap out through my throat as it thudded wildly within my chest. My eyes locked on her beautiful face as she gasped. I memorized every detail: her cerulean eyes shining with unshed tears, her aqua hair wet and hanging heavily, her mouth covered by one hand as she held the other over her heart. Never have I ever seen something more beautiful, and I didn't ever want to forget what she looked like at this moment.

"U-Usako…" she breathed.

"Well, you did say you felt comfortable enough, but it's a little late to stop now me thinks." I grinned as I opened the box, revealing the ring.

"Oh my…" she looked up into my eyes as I pulled the ring from the box.

"Michiru Kaioh, I met you a year ago at this very bus stop in the pouring rain which, as I recall, wasn't a happy time for us. What started that day as a stranger consoling another in need, blossomed into the love I feel today. I helped you as we both mourned for the loss of your friend, Haruka. And in turn you broke down every barrier I ever put up around my heart after the heartbreak I suffered in my previous relationship and helped me to love again. I just want you to know that despite your answer and come whatever may, I shall always stand by your side. Which is why, here and now, once again in the pouring rain, I humbly ask you this: Michiru, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she gasped through a smile as she nodded, "Yes!"

Standing up as she rushed into my arms once again, we kissed. And around us I could hear some clapping and congratulations. Not being able to resist the urge, I picked her up and spun her around like a cheap movie, both of us laughing with joy. I set her down and lifted her left hand, sliding the ring down over her finger. It was a perfect fit. Sealing it with a kiss, I once again enveloped her within my embrace, simply needing to hold her, burying my face in her neck and planting soft kisses there. Drawing back I looked her in the eyes as I spoke.

"I love you, Michiru."  
"I love you too, Usagi."

The sadness I had witnessed in those cerulean eyes a year ago was gone; vanished in the rain, leaving only happiness in its wake. And I would do my best to see that it stayed that way.

* * *

A/N – Yeah, yeah, I know you've read them a million times. Typical angsty story with a happy ending with/without an engagement between the two main characters. Questions, comments, direct them to ME. PROBLEMS…talk to Cmdr. Tuvok.


End file.
